


Book of Pictures

by cubfanfiction



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: pretty fluffy i would say, references to season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubfanfiction/pseuds/cubfanfiction
Summary: Cleo needs to add a new exhibit to her zoo. She looks for inspiration.
Kudos: 16





	Book of Pictures

The sun was blinding, but the zombie continued to work. She cursed under her breath, moving every little grain of sand, every little stick, every single feather and blade of grass into place. Why had she decided to work on the 'pesky bird' exhibit today of all days? It was one of the hottest days yet, but she had felt so inspired after seeing some pictures of parrots in their past worlds...

Cleo opened the book. It was rather heavy for a simple picture book, but she loved it as much as any other thing. It had slightly yellowed and wrinkled pages, each one detailing an event that had happened before last year. It started off as innocent-- a few pictures of small buildings, some shops, snippets of poems, but then it began to get interesting. Now the pages were split: one half in a green and gear like pattern, the other in geometric blue shapes. She ran her fingers along the faded ink. Had it all happened _that_ long ago? She simply could not believe it.

And to believe that was a little over two years ago. She would have shed a tear of nostalgia had she not been dead. Turning the page, she revealed more images of shops, some construction sites... then once again, a split. This one was more like chapters in a book, the beginning being hastily scrawled in blue ink, some corrections in neater pencil. Images were glued down, peeling off of the page slightly. 

The next chapter of the book was much neater. It was in glittery red cursive, the images taped down with gold tape. And it was not just images, either, a few receipts and drawings littered the yellow pages.

After that came the most shocking difference of all: pages in only black and white. She vividly remembered that as well, having happened the Halloween before last. The Zombie had briefly been alive again only to meet her demise and become a ghost of her former self as all her friends had. It sounded dark, but they could just do some magic to get back to life. The leader of the dragons had shown them that, with his Saturator device.

Then the gray scale pages became vibrant once again. The zombie smiled, these ones just as disorganized as the beginning. It was a list of all their games, who had won, who lost, who made what... Some were more about making quantities of diamonds, while others asked you to do a dare when a potato was thrown at you, and a third specific one asked the players to find colored blocks.

She stood up, one picture from the book clenched in her hand. The zombie immediately knew what to make next-- a statue of the two birds who were practically the mascots for their companies. 


End file.
